Pelangi Cinta
by Roes Lima
Summary: Satu lagi seseorang yang selalu ada di hidupku. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku tak kesepian lagi. Dia seperti menebarkan pelangi kebahagiaan untukku. Aku beruntung memilikinya walau hanya sebagai sahabat/ Disaat aku menginginkannya ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih/ Aku selalu bersamamu, Malfoy. First fic/ CHAPTER 3 is UP! RnR?:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

* * *

Ini fic pertama buatanku. Nyoba-nyoba doang sih sekalian nge-ramein pairing ini karena aku cinta banget sama pairing ini :') Well, Segala kritik,saran dan komentar diterima. Tapi plis jangan flame, ya. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan, baru pertama kali nih. Hu-h, Semoga kalian suka : ) x

**SUMMARY: Satu lagi seseorang yang selalu ada di hidupku. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku tak kesepian lagi. Dia seperti menebarkan pelangi kebahagiaan untukku. Aku beruntung memilikinya walau hanya sebagai sahabat/ Disaat aku menginginkannya ternyata dia sudah memiliki pacar/ Aku selalu bersamamu, Malfoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Aku masih disini. Di ruang rekreasi asramaku yang sepi. Duduk termenung di tengah pagi yang dingin. Ya, saat ini langit masih mendung. Masih abu-abu, seperti hatiku kini. Kelabu dan murung. Belum ada warna yang menghiasi. Dan aku masih sendiri di sini. Masih sendiri di sini. Di tengah dinginnya udara pagi. Masih ditemani jumper hitamku yang melindungiku dari dinginnya pagi.

Namaku Draco Malfoy. Aku dikenal sebagai lelaki yang selalu kesepian. Selalu sendiri dan akan selalu begini. Saat aku sendiri ataupun di tengah keramaian, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa sepi dan sendiri. Setiap kali ada masalah, aku selalu memendamnya. Dalam pergaulan aku juga tak pernah berbaur dengan siapapun, pengecualian untuk Blaise dan Theo. Tetapi tetap saja aku selalu merasa kesepian. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ah, sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan hidup dengan sifat dan keadaan yang seperti ini. Di manor aku kadang juga seperti itu. Tapi tidak terlalu sering seperti itu. Ada ibuku yang selalu di rumah menemaniku. Dan ibu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersamaku. Padahal aku tahu, dia sedang sibuk memikirkan cara agar kekayaannya kembali lagi. Ya, sejak perang usai perusahaan kami bangkrut dan kekayaan kami hampir lenyap untuk membangun kembali perusahaan. Tetapi, setidaknya bersama ibu, kesepianku sedikit terobati.

Sejak perang usai, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku terjatuh dalam lingkaran hitam dan saat ini aku menyesalinya. Aku selalu ingin mencoba membuka lembaran baru tapi tak bisa. Aku terlampau jatuh ke dasar jurang dan tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Entahlah, aku merasa hidupku tak berguna lagi. Ayah sudah dijebloskan kedalam Azkaban seumur hidup, kekayaan kami hampir habis, jiwaku juga seperti sudah mati. Kebahagiaanku telah hilang terhisap oleh Dementor. Jadi inilah aku. Menjadi anak pemurung dan pendiam. Aku menjadi tertutup dengan orang-orang. Bahkan dengan Blaise dan Theo saja, aku tak banyak bicara, hanya berbicara seperlunya.

"Draco…"

Oh, itu Profesor McGonagall.

Aku hanya mengangkat satu alis pertanda ada-apa lalu memandangi kaca jendela kembali.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu…"

"Siapa?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara juga. Penasaran, eh?

"Hermione Granger"

Aku agak sedikit terkejut lalu kembali ke ekspresi mukanya yang dingin dan datar.

"Untuk apa dia datang? Menertawaiku, eh?" ucapku sinis.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, Draco. Hermione… masuklah," panggil Prof. McGonagall dan langsung berbisik sedikit kepadanya. Mungkin menyuruhnya agar berhati-hati karena jiwaku masih terguncang dan hanya direspon dengan anggukan kepala Hermione lalu Prof. McGonagall pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ah, aku sudah bisa menebak pikiran Professor itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, dia menyapaku.

"Hai, Malfoy. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya diiringi senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku tak suka basa-basi, apa yang membuatmu kemari, Granger?" jawabku sarkastik.

Well, walaupun dia lagi terpuruk sekalipun seperti ini, tetap saja sifatnya tak pernah berubah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. A-aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Prof. McGonagall dan teman-teman yang lain bahwa k-kau selalu termenung dan menyendiri. Ada apa denganmu, Malfoy? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya masih dengan senyum hangatnya walaupun sepertinya dia masih kaku karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya berbicara dengan seorang 'Malfoy' dengan 'tersenyum' pula.

"Aku tak butuh dikasihani. Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri," usirku tanpa menatap matanya. Ya, aku tak ingin orang menatap mataku yang kosong, dingin dan datar. Seolah diriku sudah mati. Hanya ada jasad tanpa jiwa.

"T-tapi—

"Tapi apa, Granger?"

"Tapi, aku ingin membantumu, Draco. Aku ingin membantumu melewati masalah ini. H-mmm—izinkan aku agar bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu. Yang selalu membuatku kesal, karena aku rindu bertengkar denganmu," balasnya.

"Kau tak bisa membantuku. Pergilah, Granger. Aku tak ingin ada siapapun didekatku"

"Aku bisa membantumu, Malfoy. Ya, aku bisa membantumu" ucapnya yakin.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu, Granger?" ucapku sinis.

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya yakin saja. Bukankah keyakinan akan berujung kebaikan? Ya, aku percaya itu. itulah yang membuatku yakin. Izinkan aku membantumu, Malfoy" jelasnya meyakinkan.

"Baiklah—aku mengizinmu membantuku".

Dia tersenyum. Ada kehangatan disana dan entah kenapa aku merasakannya.

"Terima kasih, Granger"

Ucapan terima kasih pertama kali keluar dari mulutku, seorang Malfoy.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Huaaaa… Apa ini? Pendek banget ya? Haduuu Roes minta maaf kalo fic nya gak jelas, abal-abal, Roes bener-bener gak pede nge-publish fic ini. Roes cuma nyoba-nyoba buat fic Dramione sebagai kecintaan Roes pada couple ini. Roes nge-ship mereka pake banget!**

**Review sangat diperlukan. Supaya Roes nulisnya bertambah baik dan semangat nulis terus. Roes doain yang review dapet pahala xD**

**So, Review? : ) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

* * *

Wah, aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang review fic yang jelek ini-_- Dan review kalian membuat semangatku berlipat-lipat untuk melanjutkan fic ini:D Oke, mungkin di chapter 1 kalian pada bingung kan aku pake POV apaan? Haha, aku memang lemah dlm memakai sudut pandang. Chapter 1 diedit sedikit karena kesalahan POV, dan sebenernya author memakai Draco POV : ) x

* * *

_Hermione tersenyum. Ada kehangatan disana dan entah kenapa aku merasakannya._

_"Terima kasih, Granger"_

_Ucapan terima kasih pertama kali keluar dari mulutku, seorang Malfoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Hermione Granger, bisa-bisanya dia mempunyai pikiran untuk membantu seorang Draco Malfoy yang notabenenya adalah rivalnya semenjak masuk Hogwarts. Tetapi hati wanita siapa yang tahu? Pada awalnya dia tak ingin membantu Draco, tetapi hatinya tak bisa berkompromi dengan otak cerdasnya dan pada akhirnya dia disini. Diruang mantan ketua asramanya yang sudah menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikan Prof. Snape yang sudah meninggal, Professor McGonagall.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Prof. McGonagall setelah Hermione mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Hermione pun masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk dihadapanya.

"Maaf, Profesor. Saya menganggu waktu anda sebentar. Saya mendengar dari teman-teman seasrama saya bahwa Draco kemarin overdosis akibat meminum fire whiskey dengan jumlah yang banyak. Apa itu benar, Professor?"  
"Ya, itu benar, Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy mencoba melakukan aksi bunuh diri tengah malam. Untung saja waktu itu ketua murid kita Mr Nott dan Miss Lovegood sedang patroli malam dan tentu saja mereka melihat Mr Malfoy sedang mabuk dan sudah pingsan lalu membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey. Nafasnya lemah, dan Madam Pomfrey mengatakan dirinya terkena depresi berat. Padhal sahabatnya Mr. Nott dan Mr. Zabini ingin mencoba membantunya dan mendekatinya tetapi tetap saja Mr. Malfoy tak ingin dibantu karena dia merasa tak butuh dikasihani. Dia selalu termenung setiap hari. Tentu kau bisa melihat jika dia sedang dikelas, dia tak pernah memperhatikan. Padahal sebentar lagi NEWT dan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kuharap ada yang bisa membantu dan mendampinginya melewati masalah yang sedang dia hadapi," jelas Prof. McGonagall panjang lebar.

Entah malaikat apa yang waktu itu terlintas dibenak Hermione, tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan bahwa dia harus menolong Draco Malfoy.

"Aku ingin membantunya, Prof. bisakah kau membantuku menemuinya?" ucap Hermione setengah sadar mengucapkan hal gila itu.  
"Baiklah. Ku harap kau bisa membantu, Miss Granger. Aku percaya padamu. Kau adalah murid favoritku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membantunya" Prof. McGonagall tersenyum lalu pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah, ruang asrama Slytherin, disusul Hermione Granger yang tak henti-hentinya menggeleng-geleng kepala akibat keputusan gilanya.

Entahlah. Malaikat apa yang sedang merasuk ke dalam tubuh Hermione hingga bisa-bisanya dia diruang asrama Slytherin bersama rivalnya, Draco Malfoy tadi. Menjanjikan untuk membantunya lagi. Dunia sepertinya sudah tua, ya?

Entah kenapa hati kecilnya sedikit bersimpati melihat keadaan Draco yang kacau seperti itu. Seperti anak kehilangan induknya. Tak tahu arah mana yang akan dituju. Dan dengan dorongan hatinya yang terdalam, Hermione berjanji akan membantu Draco dan mengembalikan semangat hidupnya seperti sediakala.

Hermione merasa lega sekaligus senang. Dengan mudahnya Draco memberi akses mengijinkan Hermione membantunya. Berharap ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungannya dengan Draco selama 6 tahun ini, mengingat mereka adalah musuh besar sebelumnya. 'Kuharap kau cepat sembuh, Malfoy. Entah kengapa aku rindu kau yang selalu ingin membuatku marah karena sifat-sifat konyolmu itu' batin Hermione.

Disisi lain ternyata Draco sepemikiran dengan Hermione. Entah malaikat apa yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia menyetujui ide gila cewek yang telah menjadi rivalnya bertahun-tahun itu. Berharap Hermione bisa membantunya, entah kenapa dari sisi terdalamnya, dia yakin gadis itu bisa membantunya. 'Kuharap kau bisa membantuku, Granger. Entah kenapa aku rindu kau yang selalu membuatku marah karena mulutmu yang tak pernah berhenti kembang-kuncup itu' batin Draco.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tersenyum.

* * *

Matahari kini bersembunyi dibalik awan abu-abu, sepertinya malas untuk menampakkan wajahnya karena beberapa minggu ini kota London terguyur hujan deras. Berhibernasi, mungkin? Draco beranjak keluar Hogwarts, menuju Danau Hitam.

Draco duduk dibawah pohon oak dan menyenderkan bahunya ke batang pohon itu. Suasana danau hitam yang tenang membuatnya betah berada disini. Setidaknya begitulah caranya menghabiskan waktu liburnya. Draco pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Sebentar lagi NEWT dan dia harus lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Dia tak berharap mendapat terbaik, lagipula dia memang tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik. Dia selalu menjadi yang terburuk.

Draco kembali memfokuskan atensinya ke buku yang sudah dibukanya. Saking fokusnya, sampai tak sadar disampingnya telah duduk seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat.

"Sedang membaca?" Hermione mengiterupsi kegiatan Draco. Entah kenapa Hermione merasa senang Draco belajar untuk NEWT yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kau bisa melihat, bukan?" ucap Draco sinis. Aling-aling tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si buku.

Hermione terdiam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan…."Hey lihat! Ada pelangi!" ucap Hermione senang sambil menunjuk pelangi yang ada didepannya.

Draco ikut memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Hermione. Lalu kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat kelakuan Draco.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy. Pelangi adalah sebuah ungkapan agung sang pencipta, dimana ia baru muncul setelah hujan terkadang juga badai, disambut dengan sinar matahari maka akan memantulkan cahaya, pelangi merupakan fenomena optik dan meteorologi yang menghasilkan spektrum cahaya. Begitu rumit bukan cara terbentuknya? Begitu juga kita. Anggap saja masalah seperti hujan atau badai. Dan anggap sinar matahari itu adalah ibumu, kau tak mau ibumu sedih bukan melihatmu seperti ini? Hidup ini selalu memiliki pilihan. Tinggal kau yang memilih mau menjadi seperti apa. Mau melanjutkan hidup atau berhenti sampai disini. Ingat ibumu, Malfoy. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu disituasi getir dalam keluarga kalian".

Draco melirik ke arah sampingnya. Memang benar apa katanya, tetapi teori itu mudah diucapkan dibanding praktek. Tau apa dia tentang diriku? Masalahku? Ibuku? Dasar, nona-sok-tahu yang hanya mengandalkan teori anehnya itu.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, Granger. Jangan sok tau dengan masalah orang lain. Jangan kau pikir dengan teori-teori yang ada dikepala besarmu itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah orang lain" ucap Draco, lalu memandang ke depan. Memandang pelangi. 'Indah', batinnya.

Tetapi dunia ini terlalu gelap buat Draco Malfoy. Dihidupnya hanya ada warna hitam yang menghiasi dirinya. Tak seperti pelangi.

Hermione tak menanggapi perkataan Draco yang bisa menyakitkan hatinya. Dia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tak membawa perasaan dalam misinya membantu Draco sembuh seperti semula.

"Hidupku hanya terdapat warna hitam. Sepertinya percuma aku hidup. Mom juga lebih menyelamatkan kekayaannya. Walaupun aku tau, dia menganggapku lebih dari segalanya"  
"Kau tau dia menganggapmu dari segalanya berarti kau berada ditingkat atas ketimbang kekayaanmu itu"  
"Entahlah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Hidupku hanya ada warna hitam. Hampa…"  
"Kalau begitu izinkan aku menjadi sinarmu, agar warnamu tak lagi hitam"  
"Apa maksudmu, Granger?"  
"Pelangi terbentuk pada awalnya dari awan yang hitam lalu hujan dan ketika berhenti sinar matahari akan memantulkan cahaya putihnya. Lalu menjadi spektrum cahaya, seperti yang kita lihat saat ini. Ya, berbagai warna dihiasi oleh hitam dan putih" ucap Hermione tersenyum.  
"Aku takkan membiarkanmu kesepian. Itulah sebabnya aku disini. Saat ini. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ke sini, aku lebih memilih tidur dikasurku yang empuk. Tetapi melihatmu kesini, aku mengikutimu. Aku tak mau kau menyendiri lagi"  
"Kalau begitu, jadilah sinarku"

Draco dan Hermione saling memandang. Terselip harapan dibalik mata Draco. Mereka tersenyum. Penuh arti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengintip dari belakang pohon lainnya.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau, Mione?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba saat Hermione baru keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.  
"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja, Ron" jawab Hermione. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang baru saja dari danau hitam menemani Malfoy? Bisa-bisa Ron mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang sekitarnya.  
"Oh ya— ucap Ron sinis. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hermione.  
"Kau kenapa sih, Ron? Aku baru saja keluar sebentar dan kau menyambutku dengan wajahmu yang kusut. Apa salahku? Aku ca—  
"Cukup, Hermione!" bentak Ron yang lebih menekankan kata 'Hermione'. "Sudah cukup kebohonganmu itu. kau baru saja bertemu dengan kekasih gelapmu itu kan? Darah murni sialan!"  
Hermione terkejut bukan kepalang. Bagaimana kekasihnya, Ron bisa tau? Padahal tak ada yang tau upayanya membantu Draco, kecuali Professor McGonagall pastinya. Apa Professor McGonagall memberitahunya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia kan sudah berjanji tak akan memberitahu siapapun. Atau jangan-jangan Ron menguntitnya?  
"Ya, Hermione. Aku menguntitmu," ucap Ron seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Hermione.  
"Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Ron. Dia sedang depresi. Seharusnya kau mengerti," ucap Hermione melembut. Dia tau jika Ron dijawab dengan bentakan maka emosinya bisa berkali-kali lipat bertambah. Hermione tak mau perang dengan kekasih yang disayanginya itu.  
"Tapi kenapa harus kau, Hermione? Kau tau kan aku—oh, maksudku kita bermusuhan dengannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku dan Harry untuk jangan ikut campur dengan urusannya. Terus kenapa sekarang kau mengkhianati perkataanmu itu?"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Ron. Sejujurnya dia tak mengerti apa alasannya menolong Draco. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, walaupun otaknya berlawanan.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Ron. Aku rasa aku setuju dengan Harry untuk jangan memercikkan api permusuhan lagi. Dia sudah berubah dan aku percaya itu"  
"Kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja, Mione?" Ron kembali memangil Hermione dengan nama kecilnya, Mione. Pertanda emosinya mulai mereda.  
"Karna dia tak mengejekku, membentak ataupun mengomentariku lagi. Dia bahkan mengijinkanku membantunya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya itu. Dan bagaimanapun juga kita harus membantunya, Ron. Kau tak mau kan dia melancarkan kutukan avada kedavra pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia….menakutkan"  
"Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu, Mione. Tapi ingat, jangan sekali-kali mengkhianatiku, dear. Karena kau tau kan, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin dapat hidup tanpamu. Mungkin aku bisa seperti Malfoy yang setiap hari termenung, menyendiri, kesepian dan mengalami depresi berat jika kau tak ada disisiku"

Hermione bergidik ngeri.

"Akan selalu kuingat kata-katamu, Ron"  
Ron tersenyum. "Ayo, Mione. Kita ke aula besar sekarang, aku sudah lapar dan ingin makan yang banyak," ajaknya.  
"Dasar. Makanan saja yang kau pikirkan," gerutu Hermione.  
"Ah, tidak juga. Kau yang selalu dipikiranku, Mione"

Hermione hanya senyum-senyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Lalu pergi melenggang ke aula besar sambil berpegangan tangan erat dengan Ron.

* * *

Draco masih menyandarkan bahunya dipohon oak. Tetapi tak membaca buku lagi, malah melihat pelangi yang masih bertengger didepannya. Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan gadis yang dulunya adalah musuh besarnya. Tunggu. Dulu? Draco hanya tersenyum tak jelas. Tunggu. Tersenyum? "Sepertinya depresiku bertambah berat" ucapnya pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dan kembali ke Hogwarts.

Draco menyusuri koridor menuju asrama Slytherinnya, tiba-tiba atensinya menuju ke sosok seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat bersama dengan kekasihnya memasuki aula besar. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh muncul dihatinya. Draco tak ingin menghiraukannya, dikepalkan tangannya lalu menumbuk pilar didekatnya, menghilangkan rasa aneh itu. Dengan langkah gontai pergi berjalan menuju asramanya.

**TBC…**

* * *

Gimana? Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Review sangat dibutuhkan. Please don't be a silent reader. Yg review semoga mendapat pahala berlipat-lipat, apalagi udah ngebantu aku agar menulis lebih baik lagi. Sebenernya mau update cepat, tapi ada beberapa halangan. Next, mungkin?

**Yang punya akun reviewnya udh dibales lewat PM, ya. Dan yg tdk ini balasan reviewnya : ) x**

**dramionelovers:hihi maaf sdh membuat kamu bingung dgn POV-nya. Ini chapter 2 nyaa:)**

**Zulfanurrahmani: Ini chapter 2 nya sdh update.. udah dibuat panjang dri sebelumnya, semoga memuaskan:)**

Satu lagi! Mau ngucapin 'SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI' buat pecinta Dramione Indonesia yang sedang merayakannya. Belum telat, kan? ^^ Dan juga 'Happy Birthday' utk Bunda Rowling yang sudah membuat cerita yang sangat-sangat spektakuler juga Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom yang sangat-sangat pemberani.

**So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

* * *

Lagi-lagi telat update. Maafkan sayaaaaaa:'( lagi sibuk-sibuknya daftar ulang kuliah, lulus sbmptn kemaren *senengnyaa* tapi sekarang udah selesai daftarnya dan lagi-lagi ada waktu luang, jadi inilah dia chapter 3, ngebuatnya tengah malem buta._. Enjoy : ) xx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Diammu memapahkanku ke ujung pertahananku_

_Pertahanan yang kujaga dan akhirnya terdesak dalam sepi_

_Dalam diammu, aku mendengar banyak suara_

_Diammu berkata-kata_

Sepanjang perjalanan ke aula besar, dengan genggaman tangan Ron, Hermione berjalan sambil mendalami hatinya sendiri. _"Tapi kenapa harus kau, Hermione? Kau tau kan aku—oh, maksudku kita bermusuhan dengannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku dan Harry untuk jangan ikut campur dengan urusannya. Terus kenapa sekarang kau mengkhianati perkataanmu itu?"_ Kata-kata Ron terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Ron benar. 'Kenapa harus aku? Padahal dia selalu bersikap buruk kepadaku. Kenapa aku harus menolongnya?' batin Hermione bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu besar aula, Hermione menyipitkan hazel coklatnya. Dirinya melihat Draco sedang menumbuk sebuah pilar didekatnya. Darah? Tangannya berdarah. 'Ah, sudahlah, dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?', pikir Hermione. Lalu dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar bersama kekasihnya.

* * *

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Draco terus merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa dia harus menyakiti dirinya hanya karena melihat seorang gadis yang merupakan musuhnya bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya? Ini sangat tidak wajar baginya. Draco terus melontarkan kata-kata tak santun semacam nama-nama ejekan seperti kata ugly, red bad-head, snail, white-eyelashes dan sebagainya. Tapi, dari kata-kata ejekan itu tak satupun terlintas ejekan untuk Hermione.

_Dirimu_

_Tak pernah terlintas dalam benak_

_Nama pun tidak_

_Sampai ketika pertemuan itu bermula_

Hujan deras terus mengguyur kota London termasuk Hogwarts sepanjang hari. Entah kapan hujan ini berhenti. Hermione sedang duduk ditepi jendela sambil menyeruput susu coklat panasnya. Suara musik langit ini sangat mendamaikan hatinya, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai hujan, mungkin karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Atau karena ini perjuangan sang pelangi muncul? Hermione sangat menyukai pelangi!

Draco sangat menyukai hujan. Alasannya sama dengan Hermione. Suara rintik derasnya mendamaikan hatinya. Tak logis? Mungkin. Tapi pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah pepatah bahwa tiada yang tak mungkin didunia ini?

Pikiran Draco kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hermione dibawah pohon oak. Pelangi, eh? Sepertinya dirinya tertarik untuk melihat pelangi, tak sendiri, tapi bersama gadis itu. Entah kenapa didekatnya, Draco merasakan damai, seperti saat ini, mendengar suara musik hujan kesukaannya sewaktu kecil. Sangat-sangat mendamaikan hatinya yang gundah. Kapan hujan ini reda? Oh, Tak biasa-biasanya Draco menyuruh hujan reda. Gila? Mungkin.

Pelangi. Hermione selalu mengaitkannya dengan kata cinta. Mengapa? Karena keindahannya, warna-warninya, dan perjuangan terbentuknya hampir sama konotasinya dari kata cinta. Dari kecil, Hermione selalu ingin melihat pelangi bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. Hermione kecil selalu memandang pelangi dari halaman belakang rumah bersama orang tuanya. Draco? Mungkin itu pengecualiaan. Atau mungkin itu kebetulan? Oh, entahlah. Kekasihnya saja belum pernah diajaknya melihat pelangi, fenomena-indah-ciptaan-Tuhan.

Perasaan aneh kini mulai tumbuh dihati keduanya. Bukan perasaan mengasihani dan bukan perasaan meyakini.

_Awalnya biasa_

_Lama-lama terbiasa, bersamamu_

_Ragu sudah berlalu_

_Pelangi kini mulai bercerita_

Lagi. Hujan reda beberapa hari kemudian, tetapi masih sedikit gerimis. Draco langsung mengambil jaket hitam kesayangannya dan menyambar ke danau hitam, tepatnya dibawah pohon oak.

Benar dugaannya. Instingnya yang kuat mengatakan bahwa gadis yang diharapkannya memang disana.

"Sendirian, eh?", tanya Draco setelah sampai disana.

"Menurutmu?", acuh Hermione, padahal-dalam-hatinya-senang.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?", sambil menujuk tempat duduk disamping Hermione.

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco pun langsung duduk disampingnya.

Mereka hanya diam beberapa jam, memikirkan perasaan aneh dalam hati mereka. Hujan kini benar-benar telah reda. Mereka sedang menunggu suatu fenomena-indah-ciptaan-Tuhan. Dari ufuk barat terlihat kelap-kelip tujuh warna berbeda. Mereka hanya memandang kagum. Pelangi kali ini jauh lebih bersinar. Mungkin sang peri pelangi sedang bergembira. Atau sang peri sedang jatuh cinta? Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, memandang penuh arti, hingga tiba-tiba entah apa yang ada dibenak mereka, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendekatkan wajah. Terbawa perasaan aneh tersebut. Enam senti...empat senti...dua senti..dan...mereka kini saling menautkan bibir. Mencoba meresapi setiap jengkal bibir lawan dan terus merasakan gejolak perasaan yang entah kenapa merasa tenang dan damai. Draco tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kecuali pada satu orang, sang ibu. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang, Hermione memejamkan matanya diikuti oleh Draco. Mencoba mendalami dan memahami perasaan aneh itu. Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione pertanda meminta akses ke dalam dan seketika Hermione menurutinya. Dibukanya dan mulailah mereka melakukan aksi French kish. Draco menyusuri semua yang ada dimulut Hermione. Hermione mendesah perlahan. Tak disadari mereka sangat dekat. Tak ada celah. Draco memeluk Hermione kencang dan Hermione menjambak rambut pirangnya. Kebutuhan oksigen mulai berkurang. Perlahan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka tetapi dengan wajah yang masih mendekat. Draco menangkup wajah Hermione. Hermione tersenyum. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Seperti tak ada hari lain, mereka kembali berciuman. Dibawah pelangi yang kini bersinar lebih cerah seakan mengerti situasi saat ini, dan disela-sela ciuman, Draco berkata "Aku mencintaimu…"

**TBC...**

"Saat aku mencintaimu, akupun memutuskan untuk terluka dan sakit hati." - Chapter 4 coming later!

* * *

PARAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Lagi capek-capeknya daftar ulang, eh tiba-tiba keinget fict ini. Gaada ide tapi pengen lanjutin. Ya gini deh:( Tunggu akunya selesai urusan, baru deh buat fict yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanggggggggg :D *promise*

Balasan reviewnya lewat PM aja yaa :)

**So, Review? Ya ya? :')**


End file.
